Dark Swat Kat's Son
by GreyDog
Summary: Dark Swat Kats Universe. Dark Swat Kats say their an unbeatable and nothing can ever beat them in their nine lives.They can handle anything...but, what happens when abandone pup comes to their lives? Can they handle the pup? Maybe not. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK SWAT KAT'S SON**

Chapter 1: A Surprise at the Door

**AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta**

Dark T-Bone flew the Turbokat down its secret runway, scraping the jet's right wing tip against the tunnel wall earning him a growl of anger from Dark Razor.

"Way to go, idiot! Now it will have to be repaired."

"Stop your whining!" T-Bone snarled in ill temper as he halted the jet on its platform and cut the engines. He fumed to himself as the jet rose to the hangar main floor. His scowl grew larger at the sight of Dark Kat waiting for them.

Shooting the canopy back, he reached beside him for a heavy sack then leaped to the ground, tossing the bag to Dark Kat. "Here's the city's monthly payment."

Dark Kat caught it and smirked. "Flying too close to the walls again, eh?"

The big tabby gave the omega a cold stare then stalked off toward the locker room with Razor trailing behind, his mood foul.

Changing their clothes to their everyday personas of Change Furlong and Jake Clawson, they left the hangar for their miserly garage that they ran since being kicked off the force and joining up with Dark Kat when they became the Dark SWAT Kats, a plague rather than a benefit to the city's Katizens.

They'd seen what life might have been like when those SWAT Kats from another dimension appeared to shake up their world. The pair obviously were partners in the truest sense of the word and were heroes not criminals.

It made the darker pair envious and disgusted. When they clashed, the explosion that was supposed to take down the Enforcer Building, exploded beneath their jet instead thanks to the good Razor's shot of cement that held it fast to the jet's launcher. However, instead of killing them, the explosion simply displaced the evil pair from the city center to over the ocean where it dropped like a stone into the water because the engines had stalled.

They weren't too far out, thankfully, or they would have drowned. As it was, they were exhausted when they swam back to shore and climbed out near the docks. Stripping their distinctive g-suits off, they stole some clothes and made their way back to the hangar.

It was a few days later when Dark Kat, who had been hiding until the heat was off from the enforcers, returned to ream them out for ruining all his plans and losing their jet. What was worse, their inside contact at city hall had been arrested.

After punishing them thoroughly, the three went back to what they were doing before, robbing the city blind while Dark Kat thought up a new way to get his revenge and take over the city. It took Razor and Dark Kat at least three months to build a new Turbokat which didn't make the omegas temper any better.

Today was just another boring day. With their chore of robbing a bank done and no cars to do in the garage, they went to the waiting room. Chance dropped down on the ratty couch, putting his feet up on it then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Move, fat ass!" Jake snarled, shoving Chance's feet off the couch, taking a seat at the other end from the tabby.

Chance grumbled but said nothing as he wasn't in the mood for a fight tonight. He turned his attention to the news and listened to Ann Gora report their escapade from an hour ago.

"This is Ann Gora from Kats Eye News reporting on the top story of the day. Just a little while ago, the SWAT Kats robbed the Megakat National Bank of half million dollars in less than ten minutes and escaped before the enforcers could even respond. The SWAT Kats are the worst omegas of our times and there seems to be nothing the enforcers can do to stop their reign of terror...but Commander Feral still vows to do his best to capture the terrible pair...we at Kats Eye News can only hope that one day he can make good on that threat..." The news moved on to something else and Chance switched the channels.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Feral will never stop us. It's so good to be famous," he laughed.

Jake had joined him in laughing at the helplessness of the enforcers. "We're unstoppable!"

"You got that right!" Chance crowed, high fiving his friend.

….

The day ended with them fighting over the remote and only a couple of cars to break up the serious boredom. They didn't have that many customers in the first place because no one trusted their work. Outside, the day had turned nasty with rain beginning to fall in a stay curtain. After ordering take out and devouring it quickly while watching TV and not wanting to work on the jet, the two headed for bed. Dark Kat had disappeared as was his habit.

Up in their apartment, each had their own room and Chance turned into his, slamming the door shut. Stripping down then putting on a pair of fleece pjs, he dropped onto his stomach and was asleep within minutes, despite the sound of thunder shaking the apartment.

Some hours later, he was rudely awakened by a loud crying sound from very nearby. Groggily, he sat up and listened. The cry came again. "What the...?" He growled, rubbing his face. Frowning he got out of bed and left his room, running into Jake just leaving his own room.

"You heard that too?"

"Yeah...seems to be coming from outside..." Chance said, heading downstairs.

Reaching the garage waiting room. Standing in front of the door, they listened. The sound of the cry was muffled and definitely just outside.

Chance quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open. Jake was looking over his shoulder into the dark night lit only by the light over their garage door. Nothing was there.

Then the crying sounded again but it was at Chance's feet. He looked down and saw a basket sitting on their porch. Waving its arms around and crying was a puppy only a few months old. It's blanket was a plain white towel.

Chance could only gape at the basket in dismay and shock. The puppy wailed even louder, it was cold and probably hungry but neither tom's moved to touch it, not certain what to do.

It wasn't just the surprise of seeing it on their porch but the fact it was a dog was more stunning as the species were rare in Megakat City. The next question in their minds was why would its mother abandon it here or did someone else do this. At that moment the pup wailed again.

It's cries were piercing causing both Chance and Jake to cover their ears in self defense.

"Crud! Pick it up already before my eardrums burst," Jake shouted.

Growling and uncertain, Chance reached down and picked the puppy up out of the basket, hugging it close to his chest. It cries stopped but it still whimpered.

"Well at least that stopped the noise. But now what do we do with it?" Chance asked staring down into the puppy's unusual blue eyes.

"Jeez, what a pair of lungs it has," Jake muttered. He stared at the puppy, studying it. It was white faced with that color going down over its belly. The rest of it was black, its gender unknown as it was hidden by the towel.

It shivered in Chance's arms. "It's cold and wet...going to have to get it warm..." he muttered turned to go back inside.

Jake moved back to let him in then reached out and grabbed the basket, shut and locked the door then followed his partner back up the stairs. Chance had gone down the hall for a towel and was drying the puppy off.

Jake came close to watch him when the pup suddenly sneezed right in his face. "Eww...got me in the eye..." he said in disgust, wiping his face off while his friend laughed at him.

"Hahahaha! I think he likes you!" Chance continued to laugh as he finished his task. His partner growled at him. Then he felt something warm on his arm. "Ahhh...what the hell..." he cried out in surprise then realizing the pup had peed on his arm.

"Hahahah….at least we know it's a boy," Jake laughed, getting back at Chance for laughing at him first..

Chance growled. "Yeah yeah…now help me before it starts crying again." He turned on the water in the sink and gently washed the pup off, dropping the towel he had been using on the floor.

Jake hadn't moved, just watched his partner take care of the pup. Turning his head, Chance snapped, "well don't just stand there, idiot...get me another towel and something to wrap it up it when I'm done."

"What am I…you're maid or something," Jake snorted, rolling his eyes, but went to the cupboard and grabbed two clean towels and returned to Chance. His partner was waiting impatiently with a dripping pup in his hands and it was wriggling.

"It's about time!" Chance growled, grabbing a towel, drying the pup, then grabbing the second one to wrap it up warmly with. Now warm and being held, the puppy's eyes grew heavy and closed. As they turned away from the bathroom they halted in the hallway.

"So...what do we do with him now?" Chance asked.

"Heck, I don't know...maybe the orphanage," Jake suggested.

"Good idea but what do we do about it tonight?" Chance asked, staring down at the puppy sleeping in his arm.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know? Hmm…" as he thought about it, the puppy woke and began to whimper. Thinking quickly, Chance popped one of his thumbs into its mouth. It sucked hard on it and quieted, closing its eyes again.

"Quick thinking there, fatso," Jake mocked his friend.

"Shut it you and keep your voice down, we don't want him crying all night long or would you like to have him sleeping with you," Chance warned.

The cinnamon tom raised his paws in a warding off gesture. "No way...you keep him until morning then we'll get rid of him."

Chance grunted, unhappy about the arrangement but made no comment. "So, did that basket have anything in it? A note or something?"

"Oh, hadn't looked," Jake said. Since he'd left it in the living room, he turned away and went to look at it. Searching the wet basket, he found nothing there. He returned to find Chance had already gone to his room.

"Nothing in the basket. Say, maybe we should give the whining thing a name at least," he said thoughtfully.

Chance groaned but thought a moment and said, "...hmm...Tim, maybe?"

Jake snorted, derisively. "Pathetic!"

"Ass…..then you come up with one."

"Frank?"

"You're a bigger idiot at thinking of names."

"Shut up….at least it was more normal than Tim."

Chance sighed, why are they even bothering or arguing about this...it's like a chase hunting for the bad guys...wait... "I've got it... Chase!"

Jake cocked an eyebrow, "Huh...not bad...Chase it is then," he said staring at the sleepy pup still sucking on Chance's thumb.

Chase stopped sucking and yawned, showing them how tired he was. Chance mirrored him. "Yeah I here ya…..so who's going to take the pup for the night?"

Jake snorted and turned away. "That was already decided, bub!" He vanished into his room, firmly shutting the door.

"Why that little son of a ..." Chance cursed, gritting his teeth. With no choice, he carried the pup to his room and shut the door. Ah get over...it's only for one night. However, he had a bad feeling he and Jake weren't going to be so lucky.

_**AN: Please Review! This idea came to me watching funny family movies and then I thought hey why not tortured their tails for the heck of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Swat Kats Son

Chapter 2: Big Softies

In Chance's room, the tabby laid on his bed asleep having a wonderful dream of about a beautiful she-kat. In the dream, the she-Kat was leaning close to his face and kissing him all over.

"Mmm…that's it…give me all you got...hey! Don't walk away...I'll be gentle...promise," he begged as the she-kat rose and began moving away. She halted and smiled then came close again to give him a lick on the nose...nose? Huh?"

Confused, Chance told his dream she-kat to stop licking him but she got even more aggressive with her licking. "Hey...stop...enough..." The annoyance was enough to make him finally wake up to find the licking was Chase who had his paws on Chance's chest and licking up a storm on the tabby's face.

When Chase saw Chance open his eyes, he stopped and began to giggle. If he was little older, he would sensed this Kat was not one to mess with and definitely didn't enjoy being awakened early in the morning. If the pup could read, he would have also noted the "Do Not Disturb the F*&^% Kat or Die' sign on the wall above the bed. But since he couldn't and he was very young, he was just happy to have the Kat awake and paying attention to him.

Chance blinked at first in confusion at the sight of a puppy on his chest then the memory of last night rushed in and he growled, grabbing Chase by the scruff which only made the puppy giggle harder, not the least bit afraid.

"What are laughing about" Chance demanded, shaking the pup hard.

Chase just continued to laugh then grabbed Chance's nose with his sharp tiny teeth and held on.

"Let go of my nose," Chance snarled, sounding odd from having his nose pinched. He reached up to push the little face away.

Chase obeyed the push and released his teeth but still giggled and licked Chance some more on face. The tabby sighed in defeat. "Jake is going to pay for this!" He muttered, darkly then glanced over to his broken alarm clock that said five a.m. That made him madder. Staring into the pup's eyes, he snapped, "you woke me up this early...rrrrgh!"

Chase made a yelp noise as Chance tossed the pup lightly onto the top of the bed as he got up himself. The puppy watched as a very grumpy Chance muttered to himself and searched for clothes in his dresser. He pulled out a mechanic's coverall and carried it with him to the bathroom across the hall.

The puppy whimpered and lay in the center of the bed as it waited impatiently for the big Kat to return. Some ten minutes later, he did, dressed and still a little wet from his shower. The tabby grabbed the pup around its waist and carried it off down the hall to the kitchen. He saw no point in getting Jake up since that tom would bite his head off if he woke him this early.

Reaching the kitchen, Chance rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a can of milk that he opened with one of his sharp claws. After downing a big gulp of it, he heard a whimper and looked at the pup still in his other paw.

Big puppy eyes looked pleadingly into his own green ones begging for some of the milk. Adding another heartfelt whimper, Chase made it clear he was very hungry.

"What! Look…I don't have a bottle and I can't feed you nor do I care so shut up" he snapped coldly at the pup then put it on the floor. He straightened up and took another gulp from the can.

The pup looked shocked for a moment at being put down but it was still hungry so began whining again and crawling toward the tabby's feet, his cries getting louder and louder.

Chance continued to ignore the pup until he felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw these huge dark eyes staring up at him as the pup pulled on his pant leg as it stood on its hind legs.

"Just look away Chance….look away...look away…look….DAMN IT," he yelled in his mind when the innocent pleading finally pierced his dark soul. He sighed, defeated, leaned down and picked the pup up. He went to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs, placing the pup in his lap.

Making a bigger hole in the can, Chance dunked his finger into the milk and held it close to the pups nose. "Here...open your mouth and suck..." he growled.

Chase didn't have to be told twice when his little nose scented the milk and lunged for the finger, sucking hard to get all the milk off it. For the next few minutes, Chance fed the pup with his milk-soaked finger until the pup refused any more.

"Happy now?" Chance growled, not terribly happy about sharing his milk. Chase responded by tapping the tabby on the chest and giving the doggy version of a happy smile.

His show of thanks made Chance smile a little. Sighing, he glanced toward the living area, turning his ears toward them to see if Jake had heard them but there was nothing but silence from the other end of the apartment.

Returning his attention to Chase, he said, "Okay…I got to admit…you're pretty adorable and fun to be with...a whiner to be sure...but adorable nonetheless." He may say this to the pup but he would never voice such sappy sentiment with Jake in hearing range. He'd never be able to live it down.

Eyeing Chase thoughtfully, he murmured, "hmm, you need some clothes and a proper diaper, not this damn towel." He turned to look up at the clock on the wall and saw it was now eight a.m.

Jake wasn't in the habit of waking until well after ten or noon. If he tried to wake the slim tom now, said tom would yell and threaten to rip your tail off before sacking out for more sleep...not a morning person but then neither was he usually.

Chance sighed. "Why do I have an ass for a partner, I'll never know" he grumbled to himself. He looked at Chase again and noted the pup was getting sleepy. Lifting him up into his arms gently, he carried the pup back to his room.

He laid the pup in the center of his messy bed and covered him with the bedding. Patting Chase's little head, he murmured, "I'll be back with some clothes and a bottle….maybe steal it for ya," he muttered. He grabbed a jacket and left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the garage. Taking the tow truck out, he headed for the city in the dawning light.

…

The sound of the truck leaving the yard woke Jake from a sound sleep. He lay there a moment trying to figure out what woke him when he felt a sting on one cheek. He slapped at it and winced at the pain. "Crap! Damn mosquitoes!...note to self...get but spray!"

Grumbling and in a foul humor, Jake climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Finished with his business he paused at Chance's room and slammed the door open.

"Hey fat ass! Wake up!" he barked loudly then blinked in surprise to find his partner not there. "What the hell? Where the heck is he?"

His actions woke the puppy causing it to startle and cry...loudly. Jake had to resort to covering his ears from the racket.

"Not again" he whined hearing Chase cry for the second time. He wondered why the tabby had left the puppy alone. As he dithered there indecisively and the pup's cries got louder and louder. He had to get the pup to shut up before his ears exploded from the noise.

He walked over to the bed and stared down then he picked the puppy up gingerly and studied it.

"Where's the off switch," he growled . He wasn't a parent nor did he have any siblings so wasn't experienced with kittens or puppies. He was soo screwed.

Holding the squirming pup, Jake flipped it upside down then upright again in swift succession. This action made Chase stop crying and blinked up with those huge eyes at Jake in surprise confusion. His head tilted to one side as he studied Jake.

Jake sighed in relief. "Well, okay…now you're quiet so now what do I do?" he muttered more to himself than the pup. Eyeing the pup he saw Chase was staring back at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Chase's mouth quirked up into a big smile and he giggled then turned to bite his arm and lick it while making little mutter noises as he sucked the arm.

Jake gave the pup an awkward look, looked around quickly to be sure no one was looking before giving the pup a pat on the head. "Eh...you're pretty adorable when you're not fussing...aren't you?" He cooed in his gruff voice, smiling slightly down at the pup.

AN: Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Swat Kats Son

Chapter 3: A New Beginning For One Lucky Pup

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

Jake chuckled when little Chase began to giggle wildly when tossed up into the air then being caught by the tom. The slim tom had to admit; the pup was rather fun to be around and pretty adorable besides. He secretly was a sucker for those begging puppy eyes; he just couldn't resist them whenever Chase would cry or whimper for attention.

"Hahaha….up you go" he said in cheery voice which sounded odd in his gruff voice. Eh …. whoa … gotcha little buddy," he said after almost dropping Chase from another toss toward the ceiling.

Having enough of that, he grinned at the pup as he carried him down the hall to the living room. Sinking down on the couch, he fetched the remote and turned the TV on, holding the pup in his other arm.

Chase was a little let down that Jake ceased their fun, so he whimpered , begging for more play time but Jake gave him a 'later' glance before returning his attention to the TV. He was placed on a couch cushion of his own. Huffing, unhappily, the pup began to sneak toward the tom's side then nudged the tom's elbow.

He played his now trademark pleading puppy eyes, drooping ears and wiggling bottom to get the tom to pay attention to him and play some more.

Jake tried to ignore the pup's antics but finally groaned and gave up. "Alright...alright" he grumbled only slightly annoyed, picking the pup up once more and tossing him ceiling ward again. A smile creased his normally severe features at the sound of the puppy's giggles. After a few more minutes of this, he firmly said, "okay, enough...now stay quiet." He set the pup beside him and returned his attention to the TV.

Chase was satisfied for now, so began to explore the living space with his eyes. He made a soft cooing sound when he spotted something he wanted to touch. It was a rather plain looking lamp on the nearby end table. He began his whimpering plea again, attracting Jake's attention.

"Hmm…." Jake asked, distractedly, glancing down at the pup with a frown. The pup turned it's eyes on the lamp...begging. "Uh...not sure you should have that but, eh...if it'll make you happy..." so saying, he grabbed the lamp and laid it on the couch next to the pup. "There...no quiet."

Of course, Jake had done the worst thing a parent could do...give a youngster something they know to be bad for them. Glass and youngsters don't mix...very dangerous. Idiot!

Chase gave a delighted bark and grabbed the lamp around its neck but it was really too heavy for him and slipped free to hit the floor with a bang. It shattered as it hit the coffee table on its way down and glass shards went everywhere making Jake startle and jump.

"Ah Crud! Now look what you've done," Jake groaned, giving the pup an irritated look, not caring it was his fault for giving it to him in the first place. He was a little surprised when Chase giggled wildly instead of crying in upset by the loud noise, clapping his paws together for more destruction.

….

Chance was done buying necessary things for Chase and was now heading home. He was a little angry because the store owner kept bugging him, asking if he needed assistance plus the annoying loud cries of other young kits. The worst moment was when one of those kits threw up on his shoes. Thank god the nightmare trip was over and he'd gotten everything he thought they needed for the pup.

"God I hate kits….they cry, crap, cry some more and then crap again….ugh good thing I'm single or I would have been screwed right now," he muttered irritably to himself. Then why was he even doing this in the first place?

He had no answer to that as he arrived back at the salvage yard. He parked the truck in front of the garage doors, grabbed the bag and shut the door hard. He expected to find Jake already working in the garage but was unhappily surprised to see no one there.

Growling angrily, he stomped up the stairs to the apartment, halting halfway when he heard the pup's giggles. 'Huh? Why was Chase in the living room?' Then he heard Jake's voice. He perked up his ears and listened.

"Chase... no! Bad puppy...I said no...give me the remote..." Jake sounded irritated and breathless. The sound of glass breaking then his partner's voice shouting, "crap..." on top of Chase's continued giggling.

Chance stood there on the stairs in stunned surprise. 'What the hell is going on?' Moving the rest of the way upstairs he stopped at the landing and gaped.

Chase has apparently broken the TV screen with the remote and was presently laying on the floor laughing wildly while Jake tried to clean up the mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Chance roared, angry his TV was not worthless. Dropping the bag to the floor he charged forward into the room.

Jake jerked his head up from his task on the floor to snarl back, "...and where the hell were you all this time?" he demanded, getting angry himself.

"None of your business... now what happened to the TV!"

"Forget the TV and tell me why you left Chase alone with me!" Jake bellowed, jumping to his feet to confront his partner.

"Rrrrgh I knew you'd be too stupid to be able to take care of a pup!"

"Look whose talking, fatty!"

Both were so busy arguing they didn't notice the pup grabbing a piece of broken glass and cutting his paw. His loud cry of pain made the toms cease their arguing to see what was wrong.

"Chase!" both cried, forgetting their fight and rushing to the pups side, Chance reaching him first and picking him up. A piece of glass was sticking out of the slightly bleeding paw. He quickly carried the pup down the hall to the bathroom.

Setting the pup on the edge of the sink, he check the paw more closely then told Jake, "...hold him while I get the glass out and fix his paw."

For once Jake didn't argue as he gently held the pup against his body while the Chase's butt rested on the sink. He whimpered and cried as Chance gently grasped the injured paw and pulled it toward him. Chase tried to tug back but Jake held onto his wrist to keep it still. The puppy kept up his crying and wriggling despite the two toms efforts to calm him.

Chance sighed, ignored the cries and did what he had to. "Shhh...easy...I'll take care of it..." he spoke soothingly as he grasped the glass shard and tugged it free. "There all gone...now let's clean it out."

He searched around then located the first aid kit they kept on hand. Setting it on the top of the toilet, he opened it and took out antiseptic and a bandage to wrap it.

Chase still cried and tried to get away while Chance applied the ointment then wrapped the paw. Jake released the paw which the pup waved around in distress. Both toms sighed and petted and consoled the pup best they could.

"I'm sorry little guy. We should have noticed you might get hurt," Chance said, a bit shamefaced that they'd begun arguing without any regard the pup might get into the glass Jake hadn't gotten up yet.

Chase sniffed brushing off the tears from his eyes and whimpering as he raised his arms up for the tabby to comfort him.

Sighing in regret, Chance smiled a little as he hugged the pup whose arms wrapped themselves around his neck tightly. "Aww...poor pup...it wasn't that bad...see all better now." Then he looked over the pup's head and glared at his partner. "Tell anyone I have a soft side and I'll rip your tail off!" he warned softly to his partner.

"That threat goes both ways, bub!" Jake hissed back, not liking to have his soft side revealed either. If Dark Kat learned of it they'd never live it down nor would he not hesitate to ride them about it every chance he got.

Suddenly their alarm went off.

'Speaking of the devil…..I wonder what he wants,' Jake thought, heading downstairs to the garage then the hangar fast, his partner on his heels still carrying Chase.

Jake noticed before they were halfway down the stairs and growled, "hey! Don't bring that pup down there...we don't want Dark Kat do know we have him."

Chance shook his head, stubbornly. "No way...you don't leave a youngster alone anywhere. They get into trouble too easily...see what happened when we weren't looking? No...he stays with us...I don't want anymore injuries to Chase."

Jake began to stutter in anger but Chance cut him off sharply. "Dark Kan can just kiss my butt. Let him try anything..." he left the threat hanging there then pushed past his partner to continue down the stairs.

Jake followed him but gave one more warning. "I really don't need another problem today…but if you insist then it's your head not mine," he said as they walked through the garage to the rear where he took the mat out of the way and lifted the metal door.

Chance rolled his eyes. "As if I don't already," he snorted, following his partner down the ladder to hangar. He held onto Chase with one paw as he navigated his way downward. The hangar was actually more Dark Kat's work area than their's. Except for keeping the jet there and missiles, they had little to do down here at all.

The huge purple tom was at his workstation working on something while his creeplings fluttered around him as usual. He heard them entering the hanger but, didn't look up from his work.

"I have a job for you today" he said bluntly.

Jake stopped a few feet away, "yeah? And what would that be?"

"You two are going to Pumadyne and steal the X-638 Laser. With it, your jet will be able to defend itself more easily and save me the constant repairs after each battle," Dark Kat told them as he picked up a screwdriver and continued working. Halting seconds later when he heard a whimpering cry behind him.

Turning his head completely around he stared at what Chance had in his arms. "What is that doing here?" He demanded, stunned to see a pup here of all places.

"It was abandoned by its mother and left on our porch last night," Chance grunted, not liking the way Dark Kat was staring at it and was even more wary when the huge tom got to his feet and came closer.

When the huge Kat got close to him, Chase froze and stared at the creepy looking face staring at him but as he stared he found the face to be rather funny and wanted a closer look so reached out to see if he could touch the neat looking shiny objects hanging on Dark Kats cloak.

Surprised, Dark Kat cocked an eyebrow at the pup. "It's not scare of me?" he muttered in shocked amazement. Most younglings that had ever seen me had run in fear but his little tyke only wanted to see more of him. It was just too odd to believe and he didn't know how to react.

But Chase did and that was to touch the stranger. When he couldn't, he squirmed and growled demandingly, informing the tabby he wanted let go. He even resorted to tapping the tom on the chest, staring up pleadingly with those big eyes at the tabby.

"No Chase. He's not a toy." Chance smirked when the omega in front of them growled in annoyance, then pointed at the creeplings, " but those you can play with." He snickered. Chase glanced up at the flying things and cocked his head. They were kinda fun looking.

Dark Kat really wanted to punch Chance for his insolence but, just snorted and asked, "So what are you going to do with him…..keep him?"

Jake carefully said nothing, letting his partner dig a hole for himself alone.

"Uhh...well...I don't know...I thought he might be of use to us when he got bigger...so I guess the answer is yes," Chance finally managed to say.

His partner's jaw dropped in shocked dismay. In truth, the tabby didn't know why he felt compelled to keep the pup except in some ways the poor thing reminded him of how it had been for himself when he'd been orphaned. He didn't want Chase to live the kind of life he had with no one caring for him...growing up the best he could...friendless until he'd met Jake. It also helped that Chase really wanted him and, even better, he wasn't afraid of Dark Crud. That made him okay in his book.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dark Kat snorted dismissively and returned to his workstation. "Fine but keep that pup out of here and don't let it interfere with your duties to this partnership," he warned coldly, receiving a glare from Chance which he didn't see because his back was already turned away.

Chance agreed. "Suits me but you'll have to watch him while we're doing your business...only fair," he smirked, getting even with the omega.

Dark Kat turned his head and glared, affronted the big tabby dared to suggest he pup sit but seeing the steely look in Chance's eyes he realized this would be one area the tabby wouldn't be scared off from. That didn't bode well for the future but he couldn't be bothered about it now so gave a grunted assent. "They can watch him," he said flatly pointing at his creeplings.

Chance eyed the flying pink things and warned them coldly, "scratch or hurt him and you're dead meat." The creeplings chittered fearfully as they looked at each other in dismay. It was like they were saying, 'what the heck do we do with this thing?'

That settled, Chance looked into the puppy's face. "I have to go away for a little while. You are going to stay here until I get back.. Old purple puss there will take care of you," he murmured softly to Chase carrying the pup to the workstation and depositing him on top of the empty section of it. He patted the pup on the head then turned away with his partner.

The two left the room to dress. Chase whimpered as they disappeared from view. He didn't like being left. He looked up a the huge dark tom but the Kat was preoccupied with his computer and never glanced his way. He heard a sound and saw his papa return wearing something odd with a mask on his face. The other tom was also dressed the same way. He frowned in confusion as they didn't stop near him but kept on until they jumped aboard a big thing and disappeared inside. Moments later the big thing made a loud noise and filled the air with fumes.

Chase whimpered and howled but Dark Kat ignored him as the jet left the hangar and things got quiet again. He was miserable. He looked up at the chittering pink creatures. Some came close while others hovered above him eyeing him with the same curiosity he did them.

As the pair flew to Pumadyne, Razor voiced his displeasure that the pup was staying. "I hate you so much" he growled. All he got for his trouble was a laugh from T-Bone. The only thing that did bother the tabby was leaving the helpless pup in the omegas paws but he had no one else to take care of Chase. He would be one extremely unhappy tom if the pup came to harm while they were gone.

Meanwhile, Chase was getting bored. The creeplings wouldn't come close enough to play and the big purple Kat never even glanced at him. He studied the work bench and saw all kinds of interesting stuff including one in particular next the tom's arm.

Crawling toward the object, he grabbed it and studied it in his paws. Moment later, Dark Kat reached for his screwdriver but it was no longer there.

"Eh...where's the screwdriver?" he mumbled to himself, searching around the area in front of him. "Where did I leave it?" he grumbled, scratching his chin in thought then a tapping on his arm made him look down.

There was Chase, holding the screwdriver and using it to tap his arm. He grabbed the tool away from the pup but instead of being angry, a smile of dark amusement spread across his face.

"So...perhaps the tabby was right...you might be useful for something...perhaps as my assistant when you are old enough..." he didn't realize he was patting the pup's head as he mused on the uses the pup might be in the future.

Chase didn't care. He just liked he was being noticed and petted. He sighed and half closed his eyes. He had a family...a weird and strange one...but a family. He didn't know anything about good and evil, he was far too young. All that mattered to his immature brain was he had people to look after him and meet his needs.

AN: So beings a new life for Chase but what of the omegas...how much of their lives would now change as well with a puppy in their midst. It's not going to be easy that's for certain. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
